1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a razor blade assembly including cap, blade and guard elements connected together and replaceable as a unit on a cooperative razor handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to provide a razor blade assembly, which may be connected to, and used in conjunction with, a razor handle to facilitate shaving operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,893, issued May 9, 1972, shows a blade assembly in which blade means are held at either end thereof and disposed between blade assembly surfaces adapted to engage the surface being shaved in front of and behind, respectively, the blade means cutting edge portions. Such surfaces are generally referred to as "guard" and "cap". U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,316, issued Apr. 18, 1978, discloses a similar blade assembly, but one in which the blade means are supported by thin strips of metal. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,571, issued Sept. 25, 1979, there is disclosed a blade assembly whose blade means are attached to thin metal strips which in turn are mounted for movement in the blade assembly to permit dynamic movement of the blade means during a shaving operation. In addition, the guard and cap means are mounted for similar movement.